A frame section of this type is designed for constructing a framework for a rack, switchgear cabinet, or table arrangement, especially as open or closed hollow structures having supporting structures or attachments for achieving the required bearing capacity. Such frameworks are disposed with openings and/or struts in order to provide a plurality of mounting possibilities within the interior of the switchgear cabinet and also in order to attain the necessary sealing for a switchgear cabinet against outside climatic conditions or electromagnetic interference. Frame sections can be coupled together in a framework assembly configured from these sections. A frame section of this type and the framework assembly configured therefrom is known from DE 33 44 598 A1, DE 44 39 551 A1 and DE 196 47 814 A1. Such a framework, switchgear cabinet, or table arrangement often supports different types of electrical devices such as devices for information technology. In such cases, conduits are positioned above the framework and the switchgear cabinet and cables are guided or—particularly with higher requirements of electric current—electrical current distributing busbars are supported, by means of appropriate retaining elements.
It is the intention of certain embodiments of the present invention to provide a frame section as well as a framework which allows improved mounting options with reduced assembly effort.